Olive's Crush
by sophielexy
Summary: Folive One-Shot!


Olive's Crush

I was alone at home. Olive Daphne Doyle waiting for a call or a message from her best friend Fletcher Quimby. Or from Chyna Parks. But they were to busy. They were on a date. My mom came into my room and I started to cry like I did the whole day. I was falling for Fletcher, but he didn't notice it. We were best friends since Kindergarden and I had a crush on him since we were part of the ANT program. But then came Chyna. She had ruin everything. She is also my best friend, so I don't hate her for being on a date with him but if I wouldn't know her, she would be my biggest enemy. I was jealous of Chyna. My mom sat down next to me on my bed.

„What happened Olive?"

„It's about Fletcher. You don't want to know about it."

„You can tell me everything!"

„Really?"

„Hey I'm your mum. I have to be there for you if you want or not." she chuckled.

„Okay, it started yesterday..."

***Flashback***

„Hey Fletcher!"

„Hey Olive!"

„Which movie do we want to see tomorrow?"

„I'm sorry Olive, I can't come to our movie-night."

„Oh pleeaase. Why not?"

„I kind of ... have a date"

„Really?!"

_Yay! Now I'm totally broken! I knew that Fletcher liked Chyna and that was bad, but it's getting worth. He is having a date. With Chyna? She would never say yes, I mean she always tells me that she doesn't like him back._

„I finally asked Chyna out and she said yes."

„What?"

„Yeah I was surprised too, but she said yes."

„And why are you having your date tomorrow? At movie-night?"

„Because I kind of... forgot it?"

„Oh come on you never forgot a movie-night."

„I'm sorry Olive"

Chyna came into the Ant Farm after Fletcher left.

„Hey Olive!"

„Chyna! Why are you going on a date with Fletcher? I thought you don't like him?"

„Well...I don't but I felt pity for him, so I said yes."

„I can't believe you. You know that I like him."

I left the Ant Farm.

I was soo mad at Chyna. I thought she was my best friend but obviously she wasn't.

***Flashback Over***

„And in a few minutes they are having their date... At the same time movie-night would begin - 6pm."

„Oh sweety... Don't worry! He isn't worth it, if he goes on a date with someone else than you, especially when the date is at the same time of your movie night."

„You are right, but I can't stop thinking of him..."

„It'll be okay honey! WE could watch a movie together."

„No...that wouldn't be the same. I think I need some time alone."

„Okay Sweety, I'll go to bed, if you need me, wake me up."

„Thanks mom!"

„No problem! Good night!"

So here I'm sitting. All alone in front of the TV in the living room.

That is the worst night ever. I started to watch a movie but I was ultimately thinking about Fletcher. I am so stupid. I thought he'd probably like me, but now he's on a date with Chyna. The movie was half through when I heard a knock on my door. I walked to the front door and opened it. To my surprise it is Fletcher.

„What are you doing here? I thought you're having a date."

He got in and I shut the door.

„Well...Chyna told me that she just said yes because she didn't want to hurt my feelings and she said she just likes me as a friend and..."

Fletcher almost started crying.

„I'm soo sorry for you. It'll be all okay." I said hugging him.

„I'm such an idiot."

„No you're not." I replied and kissed him on the cheek.

„Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'm not feeling any better."

We were still hugging.

„If she doesn't like you she's not worth it to be on your mind like this."

„It's easy to say, but it's not easy to forget her."

Okay? We are still hugging.

I kind of felt like his therapist, but it's okay cause I like him.

„I know how you feel. I just felt like that a few hours ago."

Well...probably I shouldn't have said that.

„Why? And which guy were you trying to forget?" He said confused, releasing me of the 50 minutes hug. Well at least it felt like 50 minutes.

„That's not important right now. I have to keep your mind of Chyna... We could still watch the movie."

„Okay"

„C'mon smile, just a bit. You're making me sad."

„But I'm not happy. I can't smile."

„Well, you think you can't but I know you can. Interesting factoid..."

„You know what, let's watch the movie." Fletcher interrupted me.

„Sorry."

We sat down in front of the couch and start to watch the movie, which is the worst movie I've ever seen. I'm having the feeling that Fletcher got closer every second, but I think I've just imagined that.

„The movie is lame." He said.

„I know right"

„We should do something else."

I turned the TV off.

„And what?" I asked.

Okay, I didn't imagine that he got closer. When he didn't reply I turned to face him and noticed how dangerously close we were. We were so close that our noses almost touched.

„Hey! Since when is Fletcher here?" My mom asked raising an eyebrow.

We practically jumped apart, but it was too late. My mom already noticed that we were almost kissing.

„Okay, I'll leave you two alone." She said and headed back to her bedroom.

„What are you thinking about?" I asked Fletcher, because he had a confused expression on his face.

„Huh, what?"

„Never mind."

He looked me in the eyes and started smiling.

„Yay, you're smiling!"

„Am I?" He asked still smiling.

„Yes you are, weirdo."

„I'm not a weirdo." He tried to act hurt.

„Yes you are." I replied.

„No!"

„Okay."

He's smiling again.

„So..."

„What?" I asked a bit confused.

He started to lean in. My heartbeat got faster. We were getting closer and closer until our lips met. Oh my god Fletcher is actually kissing me. He pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. I started to kiss back. After a few minutes he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

„Soo, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

„No, I kissed you back because I just want to be friends with you." I said smiling.

„That means yes?"

„Of course, silly!"

He smiled and kissed me again.

(BONUS)

NEXT DAY

IN THE ANT FARM

„Hey Chyna!" I greeted her happily.

„Oh hey Olive. I thought you are mad at me. By the way I'm soo sorry that I hurt your feelings, I really didn't mean to."

„It's okay Chyna. After you told Fletcher the truth, he came to me and ...we kind of are a couple now..."

„Oh my gosh! That's great! Wait... Are you really a couple or don't you want to tell me about an invention again?"

„No this time it's true." Fletcher said after he entered the Ant Farm.

„Hey Romeo!" Chyna said to Fletcher.

„Why are you calling him Romeo?" Violet ,who entered the Ant Farm, asked Chyna angrily.

„I..." Chyna didn't know what to say.

„What is going on here? Fletcher is mine." Violet said.

„Well... I have to go!"

I was so afraid that I wanted to leave, but Fletcher took my wrist and pulled me back.

„Actually, I'm Olive's." Fletcher said.

Oh no that was a bad idea! Violet always hated me, it'll all become worse.

„Bye!" I leaved the Ant Farm.

A MONTH LATER

Fletcher and I were still a couple.

Angus and Violet were out on a few dates and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Chyna and Jared were going out.


End file.
